1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detachable connection between two housing sections having walls whose end faces can be joined to one another,
a first housing section comprising a resilient wall portion having a first latching element, PA1 the second housing section comprising a second latching element which cooperates with the first latching element for latching the housing sections in an interconnected condition, and PA1 a wall of one of the housing sections having a recess at the location of the connection, for pressing the resilient wall portion aside, opposed by the resilience of the resilient wall portion, to unlatch the housing sections. PA1 one of the housing sections has a third latching element, and that PA1 the resilient wall portion further comprises at least a fourth latching element for cooperation with the third latching element for locking the resilient wall portion in an unlatched condition of the housing sections. PA1 that the resilient wall portion is a tongue, and the first latching element is a peripheral portion of the tongue, PA1 that the second latching element is a first hook-shaped projection which engages behind the peripheral portion of the resilient tongue in the interconnected condition of the housing sections, PA1 that the third latching element is a second peripheral portion of a wall portion of one of the housing sections, and PA1 that the fourth latching element is a second hook-shaped projection which engages behind the second peripheral portion in an unlatched condition of the housing sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a construction for securing two housing sections to one another is generally known, for example, from European Patent Application EP-A-0491270. The latching elements usually comprise a projection of one housing section and a peripheral portion of the other housing section, either the projection or the peripheral portion being arranged on a resilient wall portion. The connection is established in that the projection snaps behind the peripheral portion. Many apparatuses, such as television sets, monitors, but also any domestic appliances may have housing sections connected to one another by such a snap connection. If the housing sections are to be detached from one another, for example, in order to repair or to replace components inside the housing or to remove them in view of environmental aspects, the snap connection should be released. This is effected by pressing the resilient wall portion with the latching element away, so as to release the connection. Such housing sections generally have a plurality of these snap connections. The resilient wall portions of all these snap connections should then be pressed inward at the same time in order to detach the housing sections from one another. This is nearly always a problem.